prowrestlingbrfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
2000
Esta é uma lista de acontecimentos no ano de 2000 Acontecimentos *Data desconhecida: Traditional Championship Wrestling começa as operações em Russellville, Arkansas sob o seu nome original, Global Pro Wrestling Janeiro *4 de Janeiro - Jushin "Thunder" Liger vence Tiger Mask III para tirar sua máscara em uma Mask vs. Mask Match. Março *17 de Março - Atlántis vence Villano III para tomar sua máscara em uma Mask vs. Mask Match. Abril *10 de Abril - Vince Russo e Eric Bischoff, são recentemente nomeados pela WCW quando a sua nova equipe co-criativa, relançam a WCW no WCW Monday Nitro e declaram que todos os seus títulos estão vagos, quando o World Champion Sid Vicious se recusa a desistir do seu título, após o anúncio, Bischoff obriga a questão e coage Vicious em desistir do título, ameaçando demiti-lo se ele não o fizer. O relançamento da WCW também vê a formação da New Blood, um salto estável liderado por Russo e Bischoff composto de jovens talentos da WCW, que passa a rivalizar com o Clube dos Milionários, os veteranos da WCW estabelecidos liderados por Hulk Hogan, que se tornam os rostos na promoção. Setembro - Wrestling Chaotic é fundada em North Andover, Massachusetts. Outubro *06 de Outubro - ECW on TNN vai ao ar pela última vez na TNN (agora Spike TV), que cancelou o show em favor de trazer o WWF Raw Is War à rede a cabo. Dezembro *31 de Dezembro - ECW incondicional TV, programa de televisão original da ECW que foi ao ar no syndication desde 1993, vai ao ar o seu episódio final e termina a produção. Mortes Janeiro *7 de janeiro - Gary Albright (34 anos) (ataque do coração) *22 de janeiro - Al Costello (80 anos) (Pneumonia) *24 de janeiro - Bobby Duncum, Jr. (34 anos) (overdose acidental) Fevereiro *29 de Fevereiro - Liz Chase (45 anos) (Complicações durante a cirurgia) Abril *19 de abril - Masakazu Fukada (27 anos) (hemorragia cerebral) *25 de abril - Tom Renesto (72 anos) (insuficiência cardíaca) Maio *16 de maio - Jumbo Tsuruta (49 anos) (Complicações do transplante de rim) Julho *27 de julho - Gordon Solie (71 anos) (câncer de garganta) Agosto *18 de agosto - Tony Parisi (58 anos) (ataque do coração) *22 de agosto - Toru Tanaka (70 anos) (causas naturais) *25 de agosto - Chris Duffy (36 anos) (Apreensão) Outubro *3 de outubro - Klondike Bill (68 anos) (paralisia de Bell) *17 de outubro - Leo Nomellini (76 anos) (acidente vascular cerebral) *23 de outubro - Yokozuna (34 anos) (edema pulmonar) Dezembro *16 de dezembro - Blue Demon (78 anos) (ataque do coração) Estreias *Nattie Neidhart *Tank Toland *Jardim Jeter Maio *7 de Maio - Kevin Owens Julho *Lance Hoyt Agosto *Alberto Del Rio Outubro *The Great Khali Eventos Janeiro :*08 – CZW Bloodbath 2000 :*29 – XPW Abuse Of Power Fevereiro :*05 – CZW Night Of Main Events :*12 – CZW Climbing The Ladder :*25 – XPW My Bloody Valentine 2000 Day 1 :*26 – ECWA 4th Annual Super 8 Tournament :*26 – XPW My Bloody Valentine 2000 Day 2 :*27 – FWA Black Country Chaos Março :*11 – CZW March Violence :*18 – CZW X-Spelled :*18 – FWA Unknown Quantity :*24 – FWA Urban Legends :*24 – XPW A New Franchise Tour Day 1 :*25 – XPW A New Franchise Tour Day 2 Abril :*01 – CZW Controversy 101 :*08 – CZW Winner Takes All :*16 – XPW And Then There Was Four :*22 – ECW Cyberslam :*29 – XPW Heavyweight Title Tournament Maio :*05 – CZW A Living Hell :*25 – 3rd Annual Brian Pillman Memorial Show :*26 – XPW D-Day :*27 – XPW D-Day Aftermath Part 1 :*28 – XPW D-Day Aftermath Part 2 Junho :*10 – CZW Caged To The End :*17 – XPW Vengeance :*25 – CZW They Said It Couldn't Be Done Julho :*05 – FWA At The Castle Hall :*22 – CZW No Rules, No Limits :*22 – XPW Go Funk Yourself Agosto :*05 – FWA Evil Intentions: About To Explode :*12 – CZW Blood, Sweat & Violence Setembro :*09 – CZW Cage Of Death II ... After Dark :*29 – FWA The Rules Have Changed Outubro :*10 – CZW Rules Were Made To Be Broken :*14 – NWA 52nd Anniversary Show "Battle Of The Belts 2000" :*15 – NWA 52nd Anniversary Show "Showcase Of The Stars" :*29 – FWA No Surprises 2 Novembro :*11 – CZW Jersey Rulz :*11 – XPW Dismembered In November :*11 – IWS Change Dezembro :*23 – ECW Holiday Hell PPV's Janeiro :*09 – ECW Guilty as Charged :*16 – WCW Souled Out :*23 – WWF Royal Rumble Fevereiro :*20 – Superbrawl X :*27 – WWF No Way Out Março :*19 – WCW Uncensored :*12 – ECW Living Dangerously Abril :*02 – WrestleMania 2000 :*16 – WCW Spring Stampede :*30 – WWF Backlash Maio :*06 – WWF Insurrextion :*07 – WCW Slamboree :*14 – ECW Hardcore Heaven :*21 – WWF Judgment Day Junho :*11– WCW The Great American Bash :*25 – WWF King Of The Ring Julho :*09 – WCW Bash at the Beach :*23 – WWF Fully Loaded :*16 – ECW Heat Wave Agosto :*13 – New Blood Rising :*27 – WWF SummerSlam Setembro :*17 – WCW Fall Brawl :*24 – WWF Unforgiven Outubro :*01 – ECW Anarchy Rulz :*22 – WWF No Mercy :*29 – WCW Halloween Havoc Novembro :*05 – ECW November to Remember :*16 – WCW Millennium Final :*19 – WWF Survivor Series :*26 – WCW Mayhem Dezembro :*02 – WWF Rebellion :*03 – Massacre on 34th Street :*16 – WWF Armageddon :*17 – WCW Starcade Trocas de Títulos Janeiro :*3 – Triple H derrotou Big Show para conquistar o WWF Championship :*4 – Kensuke Sasaki derrotou Genichiro Tenryu para conquistar o IWGP Heavyweight Championship :*12 – Brian Knobbs derrotou Norman Smiley para conquistar o WCW Hardcore Championship :*17 – Test derrotou Big Bossman para conquistar o WWF Hardcore Championship :*19 – The Mamalukes (Johnny the Bull e Big Vito) derrotou David Flair e Crowbar para conquistarem o WCW World Tag Team Championship :*24 – Sid Vicious derrotou Kevin Nash na final de um torneio para conquistar o vago WCW World Heavyweight Championship Fevereiro :*12 – Charlie e Russ Haas derrotaram Johnny Kashmere e Robbie Mireno para conquistarem o CZW Tag Team Championship :*13 – Essa Rios derrotou Gillberg para conquistar o WWF Light Heavyweight Championship :*25 – Da Hit Squad (Monsta Mack e Mafia) derrotaram Charlie e Russ Haas para conquistarem o JAPW Tag Team Championship :*26 – Chris Candido derrotou Damien Steele para conquistar o XPW World Heavyweight Championship :*27 – Kurt Angle derrotou Chris Jericho para conquistar o WWF Intercontinental Championship :*27 – The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray Dudley e D-Von Dudley) derrotaram The New Age Outlaws (The Road Dogg e Mr. Ass) para conquistarem o World Tag Team Championship :*27 – Kenta Kobashi derrotou Vader para conquistar o AJPW Triple Crown Championship Março :*11 – Mad Man Pondo derrotou Wifebeater para conquistar o CZW Iron Man Championship :*13 – Dean Malenko derrotou Essa Rios para conquistar o WWF Light Heavyweight Championship Abril :*2 – Edge & Christian derrotaram The Dudley Boyz para conquistarem o World Tag Team Championship :*8 – Yoshihiro Tajiri derrotou Super Crazy para conquistar o ECW World Television Championship :*13 – Taz derrotou Mike Awesome para conquistar o ECW World Heavyweight Championship :*30 – The Rock derrotou Triple H para conquistar o WWF Championship May :*15 – KroniK (Brian Adams e Bryan Clark) derrotaram Shane Douglas e Buff Bagwell para conquistarem o WCW World Tag Team Championship :*20 – Chris Harris derrotou Air Paris para conquistar o NWA North American Heavyweight Championship Junho :*10 – The Backseat Boyz (Trent Acid e Johnny Kashmere) derrotaram Charlie e Russ Haas para conquistarem o CZW Tag Team Championship :*21 – Vampiro derrotou Evil Dead para conquistar o JCW World Heavyweight Championship Julho :*9 – Perro Aguayo, Jr. e Héctor Garza derrotaram Abismo Negro e Electroshock para conquistarem o Mexican National Tag Team Championship :*22 – Lobo derrotou John Zandig para conquistarem o CZW World Heavyweight Championship Agosto :*26 – The Full Blooded Italians (Little Guido e Tony Mamaluke) derrotaram Yoshihiro Tajiri e Mikey Whipwreck para conquistar o ECW World Tag Team Championship Setembro :*22 – Terry Funk derrotou Lance Storm para conquistar o WCW United States Heavyweight Championship :*30 – Curt Hennig derrotou Carly Colón para conquistar o WWC Universal Heavyweight Championship Outubro Novembro :*14 – Sabu derrotou Mike Rapada para conquistar o NWA World Heavyweight Championship :*18 – Homicide derrotou Jay Lover na final de um torneio para vencer o vago JAPW Heavyweight Championship Dezembro :*22 – Raven derrotou Steve Blackman para conquistar o WWF Hardcore Championship Categoria:Anos no Pro Wrestling